Various positioning techniques can be employed for determining the position of a wireless communication device (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN) device) based on receiving wireless communication signals. For example, positioning techniques can utilize one or more Fine Timing Measurement (FTM) sessions between a mobile device and one or more access points. The positioning techniques may utilize time of arrival (TOA), the round trip time (RTT) of wireless communication signals, received signal strength indicator (RSSI), or the time difference of arrival (TDOA) of the wireless communication signals to determine the position of a wireless communication device in a wireless communication network. These factors may be used in conjunction with the known positions of one or more stations in the wireless network to derive the location of the wireless communication device. In general, the FTM sessions are transmitted without encryption and thus are susceptible to man-in-the-middle attacks whereby a rouge station may monitor the session and spoof a responding station's address information. As a result, the rouge station may provide false time-of-arrival information to the requesting station and thereby negatively impact the resulting positioning results.